


Flirting or Serious?

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artsy Dean, Bullying, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Cute dorks though, Flirty Dean, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Sorrry Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a gigantic flirt and everyone knows it now Castiel is left with one question. Is Dean asking him out or is he just flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is a gigantic flirt. Everyone knows he'll flirt with anyone. Castiel knows it and when they get paired up for a project he decides that the flirting is just Dean. Dean Winchester who keeps calling him gorgeous. Every time he says it Cas blushes like the virgin he is.

  
"Hey hot stuff." Dean calls. Castiel glances up to see Dean smirking at him.

  
"Hello Dean." He smiles at Dean nervously.

  
"What'cha thinking about?" Dean smiles as he settles down in the seat across from Cas.

  
"Nothing Dean." Castiel mumbles. Dean winks at him playfully and Castiel blushes. He had always liked Dean more than he should and the guy flirting with him didn't help.

  
"Well if you won't tell me I'll just assume it was about my cute butt." Dean teases. Castiel blushes more deeply as Dean laughs.

  
"No, I was thinking about," Cas searched for something, anything to say. "My brother and his girlfriend. She's terrifying." Dean laughed harder.

  
"Terrifying how?" He smirked playfully.

  
"Well she carries around three different knives and a hand gun. She's also the most physically fit woman I've ever met and she's named after Hindi war goddess Kali." Cas explains. Dean whistled softly.

  
"Damn." Dean muttered. Castiel nodded.

  
"They invited me to dinner and I'm not sure I want to go." Cas said. Dean nodded.

  
"Well if you want an excuse we can always work on our project then. After I take you to dinner." Dean winks and Castiel blushes nervously.

  
"Dinner?" It comes out as a bit of a squeak.

  
"Yup cutie" Dean winks. Castiel had to remind himself Dean was just a flirt. It didn't mean anything to him even if Cas wanted it to.

  
"Fine my place at five. I'll cook." Cas offers. Dean smiled widely at him.

  
"See you then hot stuff. I'll bring dessert." Dean sauntered off as Castiel blushed.

  
"Goodbye Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had worked ridiculously hard to prepare his apartment for Dean. He’s fairly certain the apartment had never been this clean before and this wasn’t even a real date. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. Even if a small part of him was holding out hope, that Dean would consider this a date.

Dean stood on the porch homemade pie in one hand as he rapped on the door. He’d actually managed to gather the nerve to ask Castiel out and he had said yes. Dean wondered if he should have gotten flowers but before he could think to do something about it the door opened and Dean was staring into those electric blue eyes. For a moment they both held still staring at each other. Dean suddenly blushed and handed the pie to Cas.

“Hey Cas. It’s apple, the pie. Pecan is my favorite, but I figured you might be more of an apple guy. Wow it’s nice in here, very clean too.” Dean babbled quietly while he looked around. Castiel blushed.

“Hello Dean. Thank you. I made lasagna, I hope you like it.” Dean gave him a wink.

“If you made it I’m sure it’s delicious.” Castiel nodded muscles tense as he reminded himself that Dean was only joking. _He’s just a flirt Cas. He doesn’t like you._ The voice in his head sounded surprisingly similar to Raphael, but he shrugged it off.

“Right this way Dean.” Dean had watched curiously as Castiel responded to his flirting and noted the way he had tensed up at the wink. He wasn’t sure how to apologize, so he didn’t. Instead he kept the winking to a minimum for the rest of the night.

He found himself sitting at a small table while he and Castiel enjoyed the pie. Despite agreeing to the dinner Dean noticed Castiel seemed oddly detached from the whole thing.

“This is amazing Cas. You’re a wonderful chef.” Castiel blushed offering a tired smile in response.

“Thank you Dean. I’m glad you like it.” Dean notes with a concern how tired Castiel is and smiles back.

“Let’s have some pie and then we can work on the English project.” Castiel nods and Dean is quick to serve them.

“Thank you again Dean. I appreciate the pie.” Dean smiles.

“Least I could do cutie. After all you made this wonderful dinner.” Dean noticed again when Castiel tensed up and wondered if he had some internalized homophobia going on or something.

They ate quietly before settling on the couch to work together joking back and forth easily. Dean took note of Castiel’s distance and respected it despite how much he wanted to hold Cas’ hand or press his knee against Cas’. Eventually they both focused and when Dean looked up Castiel was sound asleep. He wandered around in search of a linen closet and eventually found one right outside of Cas’ bedroom. He grabbed a giant green fuzzy blanket and a pillow before returning to the couch and covering Castiel before trying to work the pillow under his head. Castiel seemed to be blinking awake.

“Shh sweetie go back to sleep.” Castiel’s eyes drifted shut again and he mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

“Just a flirt, doesn’t like you dummy. Just flirty. Does it with everyone.” Dean flinched away. Castiel thought he flirted with everyone. Thought Dean was just an asshole whore. He grabbed his bag and stormed out trying not to feel the rejection like a punch in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the Dean angst. It just writes itself he's so angsty.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up alone in his room. He wasn’t surprised, but he couldn’t help the sting of disappointment. After staring at the ceiling for a moment he wandered out to make breakfast. While making eggs he found a sketchbook of Dean’s and began flipping through it. He could return it to Dean tomorrow. The first dozen pages consisted of beautifully drawn engines with incredible detail. After that the pages varied from more school work to sketches of Dean’s Impala. He continued to flip through it while he ate admiring his friend’s attention to detail. He was surprised to find a sketch of himself toward the middle. Castiel traced along the lines as he looked over the image. It was beautiful, it displayed him as gorgeous and he felt himself blush. He kept flipping and found half a dozen other drawings of himself. The last one was accompanied by a list.

 

_ How to ask Castiel out _

_Flirt and hope he asks you out_

_Man up and ask him to a movie_

_Offer to make dinner some time_

_‘accidently’ spill his coffee and offer to get him a new one_

_Stop being girl AF and just ask him to dinner_

…

Dean needed to draw his feelings. The overwhelming feelings of rejection and anger were eating him up and he couldn’t find his sketchbook he eventually gave up looking for it and grabbed a piece of printer paper. His hand flew across the page without him really thinking about it and soon Castiel’s face began to appear. His usual gentle lines were harsh and rough. Similarly the usual gentle smile and caring eyes were replaced with a wide laugh and cold eyes. Dean began to calm down as he finished the drawing and decided to finish the project as much as possible to avoid spending any excess time with Castiel.

…

Castiel had decided to return the sketchbook the next time he saw Dean and ask Dean out for coffee. Problem was he didn’t see Dean. Dean was missing from their mutual classes all day and when Castiel tried to text him he got no reply. He was beginning to think he’d ruined his chances by killing the date Dean had wanted. He was staring guiltily at the ground trying to figure out how to win Dean back when he bumped into Alistair.

“Big mistake loser.” Castiel found himself slammed into the wall before he could blink. His head slammed into the brick behind him.

“It was a-an accident I-I swear.” Alistair obviously didn’t care and Castiel tried to brace himself for the beating.

“Hey asshole put him down.” Alistair turned with a wicked smile on his face to see a moose of a man standing next to him.

“Why would I do that?” Alistair snarled at him. The moose smirked.

“Well, I’m twice your size for one thing. Also there’s a campus cop just around that corner and I’m carrying a knife.” The moose was definitely confident and Alistair backed off allowing Castiel to fall to the ground.

“Hey man you okay?” Castiel blinked at the large man’s concern.

“Nice Moose.” Castiel mumbled. “My head hurts moose.” He felt the world go dark as the large man lifted him up.

“Looks like I’m taking you to my brother.” Castiel was vaguely aware of the world rocking as the moose carried him. He was almost completely out of it when he heard a familiar voice.

“Sammy, shit what happened?” Dean opened the door wide letting Sam in. “Cas? Fuck, Cas are you okay?” Castiel tried to nod but the pain in his skull pushed him back out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. I'm angsty.


	4. Moose and misunderstanding's

“Sammy what happened to Cas?” Dean had practically yanked Sammy into the house and forced him to put Castiel down on the bed.

“Wait this is Cas?” Dean glared at him as he grabbed a washcloth and ice pack.

“Not the time asshole.” Dean gently flipped Castiel over and washed the blood off his skin.

“Right. Some pale vampire looking douche in a lab coat slammed him into a wall.” Dean hissed softly and focused on Cas.

“Alistair.” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Does everyone at this school have weird ass names? Castiel, Alistair, your drinking buddy, what was his name again?” Dean growled noncommittally.

“Crowley.” Sam nodded.

“Yup weird ass names.” Castiel groaned softly.

“Shut up bitch.” Castiel blinked his eyes open.

“I feel woozy.” He turned to stare up at Dean.

“Yeah that’s what happens when you get your skull cracked against a wall.” Dean smiled at him and Castiel felt a blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Dude, eye sex.” Sam mumbled and Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“I assume your name isn’t actually moose.” Dean snorted a laugh.

“Sam.” Sam said with a smile. “Anyways Dean we can catch up some other time, take care of your boyfriend.” Castiel laughs.

“Dean’s not my boyfriend.” He’s too busy looking at Sam to see the hurt flash across Dean’s face at the laugh. _Dean’s out of my league. I mean first there’s his face and then consider his artistic skill and understanding of classical literature. He’s so nice too._

“Sam, c’mon you don’t have to go.” Dean sounds pleading even to his own ears. _Would it really be so bad to date me? Sam please don’t go._

“Dean, Jess gets off work in ten minutes. I was just dropping by to give you this.” He sets a pie on the counter and leaves before Dean can tackle him.

“THANKS SAMMY!” Castiel flinches away from the raised voice. “Shit sorry Cas. Here’s an ice pack.” Castiel accepts it with a grateful smile holding it against the back of his skull. “You should be okay by tomorrow, but you’re staying with me and if you pass out again we’re going to the hospital. Got it?” Dean blushes at the controlling tone, he needs to take care of Castiel. He couldn’t stand it if his friend got really hurt.

“Got it Dean. Thanks. I really like you.” Dean sighs.

“Just try not to move too much okay.” The urge to climb into bed with Castiel and stroke though his hair isn’t fading and Dean forces himself to work on his homework humming softly.

“How to ask Castiel out” Dean stops breathing while Castiel babbles his list at him. Where had Castiel seen the list. When did he memorize it?

“Stop being girl AF and just ask him to dinner” Castiel looks at him curiously. “You did the last one.” Dean nods mutely. “But I fell asleep and you left.” He flinched, scowling at the ground.

“You just laughed at the idea of dating me.” Dean sighed. “Called me a whore.” Castiel’s eyes popped open.

“What? I didn’t call you a whore.” Dean sighed.

“You said I flirt with anything that moves.” Dean tried to push down the anxiety and discomfort.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Castiel tried to make Dean understand. “I just thought it was the only explanation for you to be flirting with me.”


End file.
